


Awake My Soul

by TinyTimcanpy



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, no plot just feelings now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTimcanpy/pseuds/TinyTimcanpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early mornings are the only peace one gets when the world is literally falling apart. Dorian takes the time to appreciate the moment.</p><p>Or, the best way to show affection is to lovingly annoy the shit out of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake My Soul

Dorian awoke, as he often did these days, with his arms full of a softly snoring Inquisitor. It was early enough that the sun had not yet crested the horizon to shine itself on Skyhold and its sleepy inhabitants, having just begun draping the sky in deep blues and purples. Dorian curled more into himself and the warmth of the smaller body beside him, fully intending to savor the moments of peace and stillness that they were so rarely afforded. That they happen to him at all is something he would have never imagined, before Lavellan. Before the promises of "more" that he had learned not to expect, to even wish for (though if he was being honest, his heart, traitorous thing that it was, had already betrayed his efforts to protect it). Llwyd, however, seems to have made it a personal challenge to defy all of Dorian's expectations. He can't bring himself to mind all that much, either.

In any case, such peaceful moments are more enjoyable when shared, and with that in mind Dorian set about gently rousing the other. First, a kiss pressed to the base of a smooth neck; just the barest brush of lips on the jut of a vertebra. Next his mouth from a lobe to the pointed tip of a sensitive ear, applying just a hint of teeth. He was rewarded with a soft groan and the other shifting, mumbling something incoherent.

"Morning, _Amatus_ ," Dorian whispered, smothering a grin by pressing lips to the Inquisitor's temple. Said elf - never a morning person, despite being a habitual early riser - grumbled something that approximated the same sentiment, his own lips curving into a sleepy but fond smile as Dorian responded with more kisses along his jawline. Eyes fluttered open a slight fraction as he turned just enough to allow Dorian to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.  Llwyd sighed contentedly, already drifting off again.

Dorian decided that that just would not do. Moving to the juncture where neck met shoulder, he drew in a deep breath - and released it as a particularly loud and wet raspberry against the other's skin.

"Augh, what-!?" Llwyd was definitely awake now, alert and squirming, but he was prevented from rolling away by the arm curled firmly around his midsection. He shot a bleary glare over his shoulder in the direction of the snickering mage behind him. "It's still early, you arse," he huffed, though his words lacked any bite. Dorian replied with another raspberry, though it was cut short by his own breathless laughter.

"Ah, but your reaction was absolutely priceless. Entirely worth it." Dorian's reply was entirely unapologetic. Llwyd's answering "hmph" conveyed more annoyance than he actually felt, particularly since the other had returned to nipping at the tip of his ear. The hand not already occupied with restraining the elf wandered downwards, fingertips brushing his navel. His breath hitched when they ghosted over his half-hard cock, gripping him teasingly.

"Hmmm," Llwyd sighed again, hips shiifting slightly of their own accord. Dorian kept his touch light and teasing, adapting his hold to the other's movement. His mouth drifted back down to the elf's shoulder, nipping and suckling a red mark onto skin, savoring the quiet sounds he drew from parted lips with his ministrations.

" _ma'av'in, sathan…_ " Llwyd murmured, parting his legs a bit to make more room for the other's hand. The pace of his breathing quickened as Dorian gripped him more firmly, soft pants mixing with the quiet morning air.

"I've got you, _Amatus_ ," Dorian breathed, lifting his eyes from flushed skin to the motion of his hand. He tightened his grip on the other's hardening length, running his thumb over the tip and twisting his hand slightly. The roll of Llwyd's hips grew more urgent, and he bit down on his lip to stifle the moans that were growing in volume. He removed his hand from its tense grip on the bedsheets to lay over the one that secured him against Dorian's chest, interlocking their fingers.

" _Vhenan,"_  the single word was spoken in warning as Llwyd's release drew near. A few strokes more sent him over the edge, and then he was muffling a cry into the pillow as he spilled over Dorian's hand.

Dorian trailed light kisses up the other's neck as he waited for him to come back to himself. Llwyd rolled onto his back with a satisfied sigh, guiding the other's wandering lips to his own with a hand tangled in dark hair. They spend a long moment just like that, basking in warm, easy affection as they kissed, slow and unhurried. At the insistent press of Dorian's hips against his thigh, however, Llwyd broke away with a laugh, slightly breathless.

"Did you need me for something, _Lath_?"

"It is rather cold in your quarters," Dorian smirked, his voice pitched low with suggestion and desire. "I was thinking you could warm me up."

"Oh, did you now?" With a push to the other's shoulder Llwyd reversed their position, leaning over the other with an evocative tilt to his lips. "I suppose we're both awake now, thanks to you."

"I aim to please," was the lofty reply. Llwyd simply chuckled in reply, mouth more occupied with tracing familiar paths down the other's chest. Dorian groaned as The elf slid slowly down the length of his body with eager lips and fingers _. Maker, I do love this man_ , was his last coherent thought that morning before being thoroughly distracted.  _If we survive this, perhaps I'll tell him so._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> ma'av'in: literally, "my mouth". A word with a complicated and mostly implied meaning that could be either “I desire you so much that my mouth tastes like yours.” or “We understand each other so well that you could speak for me.” Borrowed from FenxShiral's Elvhen lexicon.  
> Vhenan: heart. Everyone's favorite elven endearment.  
> Lath: love  
> Amatus: Beloved
> 
> This may or may not be my first smutty fic...ever. I'll get better, I promise (endings are hard). I probably won't get any less silly though. 
> 
> Llwyd is my primary Lavellan, and my...seventh...playthrough. And ninth (don't judge me). His name means "holy" in Welsh, because I find the irony hilarious. It's also completely unpronounceable. Thanks Wales.
> 
> Anyway, thanks in advance for feedback!


End file.
